Kae Quel Droma(Justin Campanoli)
Lifestyles of the Middle and mediocre: Growing up in a middle class Seattle family not much out of the ordinary happened till I was about four then things drastically changed when me and my family moved from our family home in Seattle to Bandar Siri Bagawan, Brunei after two years there to what my dad's employer Boeing termed a 'hardship' assignment I was exposed to travel at an early age seeing the Himilayan Mountain ranges befor the time I was five and having travelled extensively throughout south-east asia before coming home to a rude awakening. I was just starting Kindegarten and had just come from spending two years studying in a public school which was run under the english school system. I found a hard time adjusting to the American system which I have always found way too easy and lax so I learned to do what has always gotten me in trouble. I slacked off since I've always been one who responds to being challenged. Regardless this wasn't my only problem since for the year since returning I found myself in the care of a teacher that was convinced that I was the biggest liar in the world since she seemed to believe that the country I claimed to have spent two years living in was a figment of my imagination. Another thing I have come to dislike with regards to all my travelling is the social isolation of my 'home' nation and others throughout the world. Regardless I remained in the United States for another fours years and countless adversities due to my very open and frank personality including dealing with a bit of a racist principle who picked on me because she felt my choice of friends wasn't copestetic to what my social norms should indicate for a good caucasian boy to have (basically she felt that me having friends of hispanic and african decent was a no-no), I rebelled and in the long run won, since soon after my and my mothers petitions to the school board saw a replacement principle who was alot nicer and more all enclusive I flourished and for awhile thought I could get used to it but as is a popular theme in my life I was told to pack my bags yet again this time for a four year assignment in Copenhagen Denmark. All's quiet on the Danish Front: Having spent time travelling the world and seeing sights of exquisite beauty and depressing poverty which accompanies such travels within the world. Denmark was like the dream assignment, me and my brother were both hitting our teenager troublemaker phases and starting to notice like most teenagers do an interest in the opposite sex. We experimented without impunity since the Danish mentality is very much of the mind that we were going to do it anyways and as such we were given more of an education with regards to proper safety. Regardless having been granted admittance to the prestigious Rygaards International school I excelled in all fields save Mathematics I was quite the young and future rhodes scholar engaging in advanced courses in history, philosophy and science and all my teacher's save one thought I was an asset to the rest of the class. Minus my lack of focus when it came to getting my homework in on time, they dismissed this as youthful exuberance for the first two years but when a trend started to occur they suspected I might have some form of developmental disorder and recommended that I get tested. Well I didn't know what the hell they were talking about I didn't care all that much story of my life someone tells me I can't do something, I'm driven to prove them wrong. And I did despite being diagnosed with a learning disability I was determined to succeed without help. I did that until in what I felt was a really raw deal I was cashiered from Rygaards by a stuck up aristocrat for a principle who rigged my final examinations by giving me two very different sets of instructions on all my examinations so that I did poorly in all the fields I excelled at. It was a tough year since it forced me to be held back a year in order to be enrolled in school, though I coped I was shocked to be told that I was moving again this time to Macclesfield, England. Category:Members Category:Male